(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printing devices and more particularly to an electric check writer which has a printing section for printing digits on such sheet to be printed as a check and another printing section for printing digits on a journal paper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a check writer and a journal printing device have been respectively separately sold and used. If these two printing devices are to be used in association with each other, for example, in the accounting business, they will be a considerable burden on the operator. If there is a printing device provided with these two functions, the efficiency of such work as arranging slips in the business department will be remarkably improved.